


More than just Words

by MercedesLP



Series: The Stories We Tell 📖🖋 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Can be read on it's own, F/M, FianceShipping, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, Sequel to More than just Chocolate, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesLP/pseuds/MercedesLP
Summary: White Day, the day where the guys repay the favour from Valentine's Day. Now it's Judai's turn to do something for Asuka and he already got a plan ready. However, things just don't seem to work out as planned for those two. (Sequel to "More than just Chocolate" but it can be read on it's own)
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: The Stories We Tell 📖🖋 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	More than just Words

The date was March 14th, another sunday and for those who don't know, that meant that today was White Day. A day not unlike Valentine's Day but this time it wasn't the girls who were presenting the presents, but the boys who were giving the gifts. And this was also the plan of a certain brown haired student.

Standing before the closet Judai was conflicted. He had planned everything out since last month. The time, the place, the present and even what he could say, just in case. He planned everything. Everything except for what he should wear.

"Arg! Why is this so complicated...!" complained the two-toned brunet. He pretty much put a date together so he couldn't just wear anything, right?

`I can't believe that I would see the day that you would worry about your outfit.´ commented Yubel, who appeared behind the troubled teen. `Why make such a fuss about it anyway? Why not just wear that red jacked of yours? You have it on all the time anyway.´

"No, that doesn't fit. That's way to casual, or not? Besides, it's a weekend day so I don't have to wear it." sighed Judai. This really wasn't his strong suit. He had no clue about fashion. Maybe he should have asked Fubuki? No, that just would have ended in a disaster...

`I don't think dressing up will help. I mean, this **is** a surprise date. So I doubt that she will be dressed anything but casual and when you are all suited up or something, she might feel uncomfortable being underdressed.´ said Yubel casual, floating on their back.

Absorbing this piece of information Judai turned to them and exclaimed "That's right! Why didn't you say something sooner Yubel? I just wasted precious time in front of my closet."

The duel spirit only shrugged their shoulders. It really wasn't that hard of a thought, so everyone could have come to it. But then again this was Judai. He may have matured but was still pretty dense sometimes.

"By the way, I was wondering that last month too, but aren't you a bit to chill about all that? I mean, you used to get jealous real quick and now you don't even seem to care that I might get closer to Asuka." he wondered. Yubel got envy quickly, that was part of the reason why they were sent to space to begin with, but now they didn't even glare at anyone close to Judai.

`There is no reason for me to be jealous. No matter how close you might get to someone, it will be impossible for them to be connected to you like I am. Besides, I learned my lesson and know what love is really like now. Also, I want you to be happy and if that blonde girl makes you happy than I am okay with it. At least she is a strong person and beautiful as well.´ explained the Duel Monster Spirit.

"Wow, I never knew I would hear you say that, Yubel." spoke the stunned teen before smiling softly "Thank's, that means a lot to me."

`Yeah well, don't you have something more important to do right now?´ nagged Yubel.

`Kurri~ Kurriii~´ appeared Hane Kuriboh, showing that Judai needed to hurry up if he wanted to set his plan into motion.

"Ah, right. But I still don't know what to wear!" panicked the Osiris Student.

Yubel looked closer at the brunet `Why not stay the way you are now? Seems decent enough to me.´

Dressed in a black high neck shirt and some gray pants the teen looked down at himself sceptical "You sure?"

Both sprites nodded as answer and the problem was finally settled. Good to know that he was just standing in front of his closet for nothing. Now he only needed to prepare the place and then search for the Obelisk Queen. Should be easy enough.

**_~~*~~*~~*~~_ **

Having finished setting everything up at his favourite place on the cliff next to the sturdy tree, Judai searched for Asuka. Knowing her she should be around the main part of the island somewhere. Afterall, she wasn't the type to simply stay inside, even if she could hide there from her fanboys.

Running around for a bit it didn't take long for him to find Asuka. She was dressed in a teal high neck shirt with stripes and dark blue jeans. With her was her red haired Obelisk friend, Junko.

Upon spotting them, Judai walked to them "Hey Asuka, Junko."

"Hi Judai. What's up?" greeted the blonde. Junko simply waved. She wasn't really close to Judai, but came to tolerate him after all he did for her and everyone else. Plus, Asuka was very fond of him, so it would be impossible to avoid him.

"Do you have a little time? I want to show you something" explained the Osiris, clearly talking to Asuka.

Looking back to her friend for a silent confirmation that it was okay to leave her alone, Junko nodded, showing that she will be alright. Turning back to Judai she stated "Sure. What do you want to show me?"

"That's a surprise." smiled the brunet. Asuka could only frown a little. She didn't like surprises thanks to her brother, Fubuki. To keep it short; she had pretty bad experiences with surprises.

"Fine, just promise me that I won't regret it later..." sighed Asuka.

Slightly unsure he promised her. Then he took her hand, surprising her and lead her away. "Sorry Junko, but I will borrow Asuka for a while." he called back.

After they were gone Junko couldn't help but think to herself _'Jeez, when are they finally gonna make it official? It's so obvious that they like each other. What is this? A Shoujo? A confession doesn't need to be that complicated in real life. Man, now I want to have a boyfriend again... Even Momoe has a date today... sigh...'_

_**~~*~~*~~*~~** _

Back with the strongest Tag Team Judai was currently holding his hands before Asukas eyes while carefully pushing her in the right direction.

"You know Judai, I trust you, but right now I am starting to question my decision." commented the blond haired teen.

Still pushing her Judai reassured her "Just a little bit farther. And~" lifting his hands from her hazel eyes, Asuka could see a beautifully prepared picnic at the place she better knew as Judai's favourite hang out place when he wanted to be alone. "Ta-Da~ And? Still regret coming with me?" Judai continued with a knowing smile.

"Judai... this is... but why?" studdert the girl. She certainly hadn't expected that.

Walking to the picnic, the asked boy sat down "Well, today **is** White Day and I thought I should repay the favour for Valentine's Day. So? Want to have a little picnic with me?" he asked, petting the spot next to him.

A month ago, on Valentine's Day, Asuka had presented chocolate to Judai as a way to show her gratitude. Little did she know that her brother, Fubuki had hidden her confession letter in the package. She never intended for the Osiris Student to get it and so they both landed in an awkward position when the Obelisk Queen pretty much fell on top of him. At the end they lied their way out of the situation, so that their relationship wouldn't change in a negative way.

Regaining her compursue Asuka sat down next to Judai. She couldn't help but feel a little anxious. This did **not** feel like a normal hangout, but something more. Yet she didn't want to get her hopes up, this **was** Judai after all.

"You know, that wouldn't have been necessary. The chocolate was only a 'Thank you'." stated the blonde. She felt a bit sad that she had to continue with her lie.

"Don't worry. I wanted to do a picnic with you anyway. Besides, I already went through all the trouble to prepare the food so I would appreciate it if you would at least taste some of it." grinned the brunet proudly, while laying out some of the food he had brought here in advance.

"Eh? You prepared the food?" wondered Asuka, gazing at the now displate food. She could spot various kinds of dishes like Judai's beloved fried shrimp or eggwiches, while not golden they still looked delicious. "I thought you asked Tome-san to make it for you."

"Nope. All me with a little... or more a lot of help from Daitokuji-sensei..." Judai sweatdropped thinking about earlier this morning.

**_~~*~~*~~*~~_ **

_`Now slowly put the shrimp in the oil and let them deep-fry for about a minute, but be careful. The oil is hot and can-´_

_"Whoa! That was close." exclaimed Judai, just barely avoiding the hot oil._

_The spirit of Daitokuji sighed `That's what I tried to warn you about. The oil splashes quickly, Nya.´_

_"Sorry, I will pay more attention for the next ones." apologise the teen, slowly putting the next shrimp in the oil so it wouldn't splatter around this time. "So I just let them soak a bit?"_

_`Mhm and then you let them rest on the preparen plates with the paper towels to drain, Nya.´ nodded the former teacher._

_"Sweet! Thank's Daitokuji-sensei. All right, almost finished and then I can get ready myself... eh... Now that I think about it... I don't know what to wear!" begann Judai to panic. "Okay, no worry. I'm sure I will easily find something, but first I need to finish this. Right." he tried to convince himself nodding._

_Meanwhile the ghost was snickering to himself, finding an unusually panicked Judai amusing before he saw his beloved cat crawling up to him._ _Pharaoh jumped and just before swallowing the light orb Daitokuji yelled `Wait, Pharaoh-´_

_Without even noticing Judai hurried up to his dorm room after he was done with the fried shrimp._

**_~~*~~*~~*~~_ **

"Anyway, dig in. I'm pretty confident that most of it turned out to be pretty decent." proclaimed Judai smiling. He handed her a plate before taking some of the food for himself.

Helping herself to some of it she had to admit that it was quite good. They both ate in relaxing silent, letting the sun warm their bodies and the wind blow through their hair. Both lost in their own thoughts. Well, more or less that is.

`Look Judai, a magnolia tree and some of the flowers are even blooming.´ pointed Yubel out. Looking where the spirit was pointing, Judai did indeed see a magnolia tree with white buds. Some of them had already bloomed into beautiful flowers.

 _'So? What's so special about magnolias?'_ asked the boy Yubel in his mind.

`Why not present one to Asuka? Flowers do make good gifts.´ they suggested.

 _'Isn't that to cliché? Besides, why magnolias?'_ Judai reasoned with a raised brow.

`Because they are perfect for Asuka. Not just do they have a great scent, which fits her name that means 'Tommorows Fragrance', but they also stand for nobility and beauty. And those are even white so they represent purity and perfection as well.´ explained Yubel smiling.

_'No thanks, that still seems way to cliché for me. Besides, I already have a present for her.'_

`Fine, have it your way then. I just wanted to help.´ shrugged Yubel before disappearing again.

_'Once we finish eating I should probably give it to her.'_

Like he told himself, once most of the food was gone he pulled a little package out of his pocket and turned to Asuka, breaking the silence "Here Asuka. This is my actual gift to you. Let's say to repay the favour." he smiled.

Seeing the blue package she took it "That wasn't' necessary. I already told you that the chocolate-"

"-was only a 'Thank you'. I know, but I think that you are overlooking all the thinks you did for me. So please accept it." cut Judai in. On his face the goofy smile she loved so much. Seeing that she couldn't possibly decline.

"Fine. Can I open it?" receiving a nod from him she carefully opened the package and looked at what he got her. Laying eyes on the object she had a glimmering expression on her face. In her hand where three Duel Monster Cards, but not just any Cards. Directing her gaze to Judai for a second to see if this was real. Seeing his smile she looked back down to see Cyber Angel Izana, Cyber Angel Natasha and Cyber Angel Vrash. The three cards she was still missing. "This is... Those are..."

"I don't really know much about girls, so I was hoping that this would be good too." laughed Judai at her still shocked face. It was adorable, he had to admit.

Staring at him again Asuka beamed "'Good'? Judai, this is incredible. Where did you get these? I was looking everywhere for those."

"Ah, I just stumbled upon these one day as I was opening some new card packs." the brunet stated casual. He didn't want to tell her how much he went through to get these cards.

Glancing at her new cards, Asuka had to think of a rumor she had heard a while ago. Apparently one student was going around and asking for specific cards. She never paid rumors any mind so she didn't take it seriously back then, but now seeing the three Cyber Angels in her hand she could only wonder, Where the rumors true and could it have been Judai asking around?

"Well, whatever." she whispered. Realising that Judai was focusing on her again she spoke louder "Thank you. I will put them to good use, I promise."

Hearing that Judai got slightly excited "We should duel one another once you put them in your deck."

She giggled at his childish self. She had really missed that side of his. Talking a while longer over dueling and how to improve their decks time passed on until it was afternoon.

`Judai, you might want to pack everything together and take shelter.´ interrupted Yubel suddenly.

 _'Why? What's the matter?'_ asked Judai in his mind, while continuing his conversation with Asuka.

`Look up.´ advised the Duel Spirit. The brunet did as they told them to and saw the fast moving clouds. `A storm is coming. If you like staying dry I suggest to pack and go back to the Osiris Red Dorm. It's the closest place from here and while not the sturdiest building on the island it should hold up good enough.´

 _'Great... just when I was finally gathering the courage to tell her... Oh well, I guess it can't be helped.'_ thought the brown haired teen before packing everything in the basket again.

"Judai? What are you doing?" wondered Asuka. This came pretty unexpected.

"We better hurry and go take shelter." seeing the girls confusion he explained "A storm is coming and I would prefer it to stay dry."

Gazing at the sky for a minute she too saw the fast pace of the clouds "I guess you're right..." mumbled the blonde and started helping him clean up.

Moments later the students were on their way to the Osiris Dorm. Asuka had actually planned to go to her own dorm, but Judai took her hand saying that it could start to rain any moment and that she better come with him to the closest building, which happened to be Judai's dorm.

Shortly after she was glad that she listened to him. The rain began to come down and they had to run the rest of the way. Thankfully it wasn't far and so they both stayed relatively dry. Once in the dorm room Asuka tried to catch her breath. It was surprising how Judai didn't even break a sweat from the fast sprint.

"We made it just in time." commented the boy, looking outside the window. The storm was getting stronger by the second and being outside would really not be a good idea now. "Looks like we will be stuck here for a while."

"I guess so. I better send a message to Momoe and Junko, so they know I won't be back for some time." pondered the blonde. Suddenly a loud sound was heard and she winced slightly.

Judai, still standing by the window didn't notice and remarked while seeing the lightning outside "Looks like a thunderstorm." Turning around he saw Asuka with her hands pressed against her ears, eyes shut tight. "Asuka? You okay?"

Taking her hands down she stared at Judai a bit startled before waving her hands in front of her with a fake smile "Of course. I was just surprised by the loud thunder, that's all." Her lie didn't hold up for long however when another loud sound came from outside. Hearing that she whimpered silently while pressing her hands against her ears again.

Getting worried about her Judai asked "You okay, Asuka? Are you afraid of the thunder?"

Shaking her head Judai looked to Hane Kuriboh, who had appeared, questionly, not knowing what to do. Kuriboh could only return his gaze worried before disappearing again. Focusing on Asuka he noticed how she was looking around, as if was searching for a place to hide. That gave him an idea.

Another loud thunder roared and the Queen of Obelisk Blue curled up once mone. She hated to show this side of hers, but she couldn't help but be terrified. There were only three people on this island who knew about her fear and none of them was currently close to here. Instead Judai had to witness this embarrassingly weak behaviour of hers.

Having her eyes shut tightly together so that the tears wouldn't come out she missed how Judai came closer to her until she could feel something embracing her. Opening her hazel eyes in shock Asuka noticed how Judai was hugging her close to him. This close contacted made her cheeks feel all warm while tears were still sticking to her eyes.

"J-Judai...?" she whispered confused.

"Shhh, it's alright Asuka. I'm here." he comforted her, his hand gently rubbing her back. "It's okay to be afraid."

Not willing to admit her fear she denied "I'm not-!" but she was silenced when the roaring thunder made its presence known once again. Being frightened she dug her shaking fingers into Judai's shirt without realising it.

Squeezing her closer to him he assured her "Everyone is afraid of something, even I. So it's okay Asuka. Really."

Not able to argue anymore she simply nodded and hid her face in his shoulder. Standing there for a while Judai started to worry more. The shacking just wouldn't stop and he didn't know how to help her.

`You should try to distract her.´ advised Yubel in his head.

Agreeing with them the boy thought for a way to get her to focus on something else. Normally he would say they should have a duel, but he doubted that she was in the right condition for that. Commit to a conclusion he distanced himself a bit before bowing down slightly and scoping up her legs. Surprise was clearly painted in Asukas face as she was suddenly in Judai's arms, held like a bride no less.

"Judai...!?" she exclaimed. He only grinned at her before walking to his bed and sitting down, putting Asuka in his lap. This certainly didn't held her beating heart nor her red face.

"You know Asuka, there was actually something I really wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you at Valentine too, but there was still a lot I had to think about first and I wasn't sure if I should ever tell you. However, I finally made up my mind that you deserve to know." Judai spoke softly, not taking his chokolate eyes off of her hazle ones.

Unsure what to expect her face grew redder and she felt the desire to confess to him once again, but knew that even if she tried she wouldn't go through with it like last time. "Judai..."

"I have to be honest. The letter... I read it to the end." he confessed. Asukas eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. He read it. That means he knew. He knew exactly how she felt about him. Noticing her panic his lips formed into a small smile. Seems like he succeeded in taking her thoughts off of the thunderstorm. She didn't even seem to hear it anymore.

"That means you-" she broke her sentence up when she saw him nodding. However, there was still a smile present on his face. Did that mean that didn't have to worry? That they could continue to be friends or maybe that she could even hope that he felt the same?

"Asuka, if I am completely honest with you and also myself, than I need to tell you that I feel the same." Judai responded softly. Asuka couldn't believe her ears. Her left hand slowly found her way to her mouth covering it as the information finally sunk in.

Knowing what he just said wasn't enough however. She needed him to say it directly. "That means you... Judai, please tell me how you feel about me or else I am afraid that I'm misunderstanding something."

Understanding her fear Judai took her left hand in his right one, never averting his gaze while a little blush crept up on his face "Asuka, I love you." it was soft and full of honesty. Those little three words filled her with a pleasant warmth. One she never wanted to lose.

Lifting her right hand she placed it on his cheek replying with the same softness and honesty "I love you too, Judai."

Focusing only on each others eyes they linked their fingers together before slowly closing in. Shortly before meeting Asuka's hand slid from Judai's cheek to his shoulder. When they connected, eyes closed, it was like an electrical shock that send warmth throughout their bodies. While it wasn't passionate it was filled with love.

After a moment they ended the kiss glancing in the others eyes again and staying close enough for their foreheads to connect with each other. Gentle smiles on their faces. At this moment they felt complet and no more words were necessary.

They knew that their time on Duel Academia was limited and soon their ways would part. They both had things they had to do. But they knew that someday they would be with each other again. And until they had to go their separate ways they would enjoy the remaining time they had here. Together with their friends.

** The End...? **

**_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_ **

**_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely pep's, I hope you liked this continuation of 'More than just Chocolate' and thanks a bunch to thefirstfool, Yuuki and SonicFan12 for your reviews and suggestions. They helped me a lot XD
> 
> Also I made Judai gift cards to Asuka because I felt like it fit better than some kind of jewelry. I mean they both were never in a relationship before and will have to learn how that works together. And so jewelry just felt way to soon for me. Plus they are both duelists, so what better present is there than Duel Monster Cards they have been searching for ^^
> 
> Now, I better confess something too. That is the very first kiss scene I have ever written XD I really hope that it came out okay, because I don't even have personal experience to describe the feelings. All my knowledge comes from other Fanfictions, Shoujo Anime and Manga 😅
> 
> Anyway, if there are any suggestions or corrections I am all ear and now hopefully 'till next time~


End file.
